The Guardian
by Tortured to Insanity
Summary: A world is destroyed. A hero is born. A halfa is created. He gains a new family before being taken by the GIW. He was put back together once. Can they do it again? My first story in a while, No flaming. PM me if you want. OC and Poly relationship (Don't like don't read) Romance and humor as well. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you and please enjoy!
1. A first aid kit and the End of the World

Hiya! My name is Angel Lee Simmons. I know that is a sort-of uncommon and girly name but it is special to me. This is the story of how I gained a family, got my girls, met my heroes, and got superpowers! But trust me, It's not all daisies and is also the story of how I was tortured, beaten, and lost everything. You have been warned.

* * *

I was walking home from school hoping mom was doing overtime like usual. My house started coming into view and I saw the lights were on. I lightly cursed murphy and sighed. 'Best chance I have is to keep my head down' I thought and shouldered my backpack. I go up to the door and insert the passcode. The door made a beep and unlocked. I walked in and as I closed the door mom spoke from the kitchen "Hi sweetie, i'll be out in two seconds just washing my hands. So how was your day honey?" I shrugged as she dried her hands with a towel.

"It was ok. I'm a little tired and dirty so i'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." She looks a little concerned and says "Why are you looking down, silly? I think you can only study your shoes so much." She walks forward and tilts my head up. "Angel what happened?!" She sees the bruises on my face and I wittily reply "Would you believe I got into some makeup and this is a prank?" I see the look on her face and sigh saying "Yeah, thought not." She looked at me and reprimanded "Angel. While I may have taught you how to perfectly match, on a scientific level even, a girl's eyes and her mascara. You can't make swelling like this from what I have at the house. Now what happened." I smirked a bit at that. 'My mom has taught me basically everything a lady might want in life. I learned many things from her, how to create my own clothes, how to give a five-star massage, how to cook, how to apply perfect makeup, and how to just be myself. Yet all I got was heartbreak after heartbreak.' I thought that over a little confused as to why i'm thinking of this as I stare at her.

I take a deep breath and say " A bully from my school was beating this kid up and trying to take his money. So I took out my emergency distraction supplies I made in your lab and threw a few. I believe I threw the glitter glow grenade and the smoke strobes. Still can't believe how expensive those are to make by the way. Anyway I pushed the kid in the right direction and told him to hide. I turned around and the lucky meathead got me with a right hook to the temple knocking me out. I woke up next to a dumpster and here we are." Mom looked at me as I finished with a look of both pride and worry. "Angel you know I begrudgingly accept your...nightly activities and such but tonight you're grounded." I looked at her with a gaping mouth and sputtered "B-b-but. Mooooooooom!"

She holds up a finger and huffed "Let me finish please! I said you were ground from patrolling. I did not say that you were being punished however. You are too beat up to do anything but rest for tonight. So how does your hundredth danny phantom marathon and some pizza sound?" She finished with a smirk. I grinned wide and exclaimed "YES!" I jumped up before cringing a bit and joked "Before we do that can we bust open the first aid kit?" She nodded and once we started cleaning everything I thought 'This is awesome. I remember the night I got serious about my nightly activities.'

~Flashback~

I was currently prowling the streets in my gear looking for any suspicious activity. I had been doing this for three months and I usually just alert the police and be on my merry way. I had gotten a rep at the police station as "The guardian". I remembered laughing when I saw it on the paper because of my first name. But back on topic. Like I said most situations are little things like an illegally parked car or a little drug deal going on. But other times it was something more serious.

I can remember the first night I started upgrading my equipment from my standard black clothing and steel toe combat boots (up to ankles), phone, rope, and some gloves to protect my knuckles. I was walking down one of the very few alleyways we had in our relatively small town when I heard some scuffling and a muffled shout. I cautiously walked down it and what I found made my blood boil. A man was standing over a teenage girl with her shirt ripped off unbuckling his pants. I dialed the police station and placed the burner phone on the ground. I walked behind the man and tapped his shoulder. He spun around with a grunt, as soon as he did I decked him as hard as I could with a right hook. He was knocked back a few feet and pulled out a switchblade. I realized I was a little over my head.

I didn't care. That scum was going down. He charged at me with the knife and I tried to kick his knife out of his hand. My aim was off and I nicked his arm. He swung at me and I ducked, earning myself a nice cut across the cheek. I heard a small whimper behind me. 'The girl!, Fudge. How am I gonna take this guy down without her getting hurt?!' I thought while looking at the man. I sprinted in his direction and bodychecked him against the wall, forcing him to drop the knife. I recovered quickly and kicked the knife away. Only to learn there was no need as he had passed out. I tied him up and quickly checked his pulse and breathing. He was fine, so I turned around and looked at the girl. She was covering her chest and shaking. I quickly took off my sweater and approached her. "Are you ok?" She looked at me and nodded. I handed her my sweater and said "Here." I quickly looked away until I knew she was dressed.

I turned around and told her that the police were coming. "Will you be fine until then?" She nodded again and signed a thank you. I was surprised she was mute but I smiled as warmly as I could and said "It's my job ma'am. Oh and if you wouldn't mind. Can you just tell them I was like, I don't know. A good samaritan?" She nodded again and walked forward. I was confused until she kissed me on the cheek that wasn't cut. I was incredibly flustered and started stammering. I heard sirens so I quickly said goodbye and ran home.

~Flashback over~

I realized the next day when I saw the news that I had done something worthwhile, And it felt amazing! I had stopped a crime! I had made a difference. I started to think how I could do this again without all the uncertainty. Then it hit me! No literally. My little half-bro (mom's side) threw my batman and robin figurine at me. I thought of what they had that I didn't. Gadgets and training! I was puzzled on how I would make these gadgets but then I remembered how my mother was one of the best scientists in the world! She always used to say I got my looks from my bio-dad and the brains from her. Though in my opinion i'm average looking.

I brought out one of my sketchbooks and started making blueprints and a training regime. Here's the gadgets I made. The glitter glow grenade, one of my personal favorites. It looks like a toy grenade but it sends out a stream of glitter and sticky glow putty. It covers the assailant so if they try to run I can locate them. The smoke strobes look like glow sticks but after you press a button on the top it releases a ton of smoke and it turns into a strobe light. The " Sticky situation" is actually two separate spheres with eggshell thin walls to keep the chemicals inside. When thrown separately they do nothing, but when the chemicals touch each other it causes a chemical reaction which causes them to grow into a marshmallowy looking substance that sticks anything touching it to itself and doesn't let go. It is easily dissolvable with water. I then made, in order, a metal staff, reinforced gloves with spiked knuckles, a utility belt to hold all of my tools, a suped up megaphone (I've always had a very high pitched scream even after my voice deepened), handcuffs, and a grappling hook for close getaways (just a rope with a special hook on the end).

I started to train everyday after homework and to be quite honest I've gotten quite toned. "Hey, you gonna sit there all day? I'm done." Mom said. I blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm fine. So what type of pizza are we having?" I asked. "I'm thinking the use." She said while calling the pizza place. 'Nice! All-meat pizza with olives for me and chicken asparagus for her!' I walked carefully to my room and started up the show. I lightly hummed the theme song and sat in complete bliss from my favorite show until the pizza came. Mom sat down with me until I fell asleep.

~ Time skip 1 Month ~

I was so excited for today! It was valentine's day! Which was also my birthday, but I don't care too much about that. I was on my way after school home. It was our little tradition today to get a bunch of valentines day candy and mock cheesy romance movies. I had just gotten the candy so I was really pumped. I arrived home to an empty house. I looked all over for mom and came up with nothing. I heard a beep come from my pocket. I checked it and the text was from mom.

Mom: Can you come to my work? Looks like we'll have to celebrate there again honey.

Okay mom, be there in a bit. :Angel

Mom: Not right now sorry. Come at around 7:00 ok? I got 50 first dates!

Lol ok mom. I got some homework to do anyway. Love you, see you then. :Angel

Mom: Love you too. Ditto

I pocketed my phone and decided to do the reading I while getting some working out in. I was reading a book about multiversal theory. It has always fascinated me so I signed up for the class. I finished working out at around 5:00. I went online and looked at some fanart for a while. I looked up the episodes list to make a point to a very rude person claiming the episode "Fright night" was before "Public enemies". I quickly sent a screenshot of it to him. I laughed a little and noticed the bottom of the list. I sighed and said "I can't believe they stopped at "Phantom Planet". It was such a good show!"I looked at the clock and realized it was six ten. I shut everything down and got ready to go. I was out the door and on my bike in a couple of minutes. "I can't believe It's already dark out!" I complained.

I made It to the lab with five minutes to spare. I quickly showed my ID to the front though this building had some of the most sophisticated security detail there was, they still kept him around. He smiled and remarked "Bad movie night eh?" I beamed and exclaimed "Yup!" He smiled and said "Mind If I join ya for a bit? My shift's over and nothings happening. Besides, I gotta thank your mom for that suped up nightstick." He mentioned with a tender old smile. "Oh! Actually sir, I designed that one. Which function did you like more? Taser or rope shot?" I remarked. He crinkled his eyes astonished and exclaimed " You made it boy? You must be a pretty smart feller for your age!" I blushed a little as we head inside. " It's nothing really. I based it off my favorite show." I admitted.

"I have to say I like the idea of the rope more. Don't have to hurt a person to get them to stop." he commented offhandedly. I looked around fondly at the lab spaces. I remembered my mom telling me how the machines worked when she got off-time. She was so comfortable here it was like she was made or this place. I was pulled out of my reverie when we started hearing tremendous banging sounds and flashing lights coming from moms department. I gasped and went into a sprint. All the security measures and doors were smashed or torn open. 'What could have done this? I mean a grenade launcher could take out everything, but there was no explosion or burn marks. What could be so stealthy yet cause this much damage in such a short amount of time.'

I finally rounded the corner to my mom's workshop and was met with an other-worldly sight. There were three creatures circling my mom in the air and ground. One was on the ground and had a fairly human shape. It looked like a mixture of frankenstein's monster and a golem. It was around eight feet tall and looked like he could easily bench press a bus. He was made out of rock and random stones were lodged throughout his body. The second and third creatures were in the air. There was what seemed to be phoenix. It was completely made out of fire and terrifying. The last beast was what seemed to be a mermaid swimming in a floating stream of water. The first stepped towards her and rumbled out "Let us past woman. The master demands we destroy this world. We will not be stopped by a mere woman!" My mom trembled but hefted a large gun onto her shoulders and screamed "You'll never get your hands onto this machine! It was made to help the world not destroy it!"

The monster sniffed and nodded to his compatriots. He moved his hand to a rather large spike on his back. I started running towards my mom and everything seemed to slow. I saw as he pulled the spike out and threw it. It's spiraling form went through the air with a deadly grace. I watched with tears in my eyes as it burrowed itself into her chest. Everything sped up again as I reached her in time to catch her. I fell to my knees and stared as the life left her eyes. I felt the beings stare almost indifferently and move past me. I stiffened as I heard a staticy voice say " May I kill this one...personally, sir?" I looked up as I saw a being made out of electricity with the baton I made. The golem nodded and started working on the machine. I felt a sudden surge of animalistic rage! Who did these beings think they were to take the last person on this planet I loved.

I laid my mother down and stood up. Face full of rage I ran towards the crackling being. I was suddenly engulfed in total white hot agony. I could feel the lightning arcing through my body as I fell. The leader laughed suddenly and said "Praise be ABYSS!" I forced open my eyes in pain. The machine was emitting a bright light and beginning to crack. I felt the anger resurge and climbed to my feet. The being increased the electricity and I did the only thing I could... I screamed. White waves poured out of my mouth as the machine finally broke. I stopped screaming as white light passed over me. In that moment, my last thought was "I'm sorry mom."

* * *

 **Whew, that was hard! Anyway I forgot to put this last time so here it is! By the way, I forgot to mention that I love comments! Seriously I love the things! I will try to update weekly, and comments will help, but I'm not always able to go on my computer. Anyway this is a sort of rage fic at times. I have a lot of pent up frustration from other fics so it fuels me slightly. So prepare for idiots to be schooled literally and figuratively. ;) I'll leave you to figure out what that means.**


	2. The Master of Time gets all Paternal

I slowly opened my eyes. Green. Green. All I could see was green. I stared at the swirling green and followed one whisp as one would follow a cloud. 'How did I get here?' I thought curious. My eyes filled with tears as I felt pain throughout my body. I cried out, hoping someone would hear me. I blinked away tears as my memories consumed me. "MOM!" I wailed into the abyss. I cried for what seemed for hours. I heard a squeaking noise close to me. In extreme agony I turned my head to the left. I saw through my blurry vision what seemed to be a green...dog? I blinked away my tears and saw a green rottweiler puppy standing a few feet away. I thought slowly 'That's… a green… dog.' He seems curious yet apprehensive.

I looked at his mouth where a pink bear resided. I then looked down at his collar. A shock goes through me. I know this dog. But, but, he doesn't exist! "C-cujo?" I cough out. He perks up and rushes over curiously. He looks at me and licks my face. I giggle and croak out "Stop!" He pants happily and goes backwards as I cough. 'Huh, so i'm here now. Heh, looks like I was right in some of my am I gonna do now?' I think morosely. Wasn't this a good thing? Wasn't I supposed to be happy? I let the questions slip through my mind and focused on one thing. Survival. I was still laying down as I checked my knees and toes for paralysis or anything of the sort. I could move them with less pain than with my head. I swing my left hand to the right side of my body. I painfully get up from the ground. I look at Cujo and cough "Hey buddy. Do ya think you could get bigger?" He tilts his head and grows into his larger form.

I admit it was scary but I was reassured as he tilted his head and panted good-naturedly. I motioned for him to come closer. As soon as he did I slumped against him. His fur was surprisingly warm considering he was dead. I thought about where I should go when I suddenly felt something in my left hand. I looked down to it and saw a medallion that had definitely not been there before. My mouth dropped open as I realized the implications of this. I chuckled slightly at the piece. 'Wow... Well, looks like I'm finally gonna meet the master of time.' I thought bittersweetly. I put the medallion in front of cujo's nose and had him sniff it. I put it on as cujo looked around for a few seconds before laying down. I got on his back and grabbed the collar. "Gently boy. Gently." I murmured. He slowly got up and walked to the edge of the rock. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth as he took off.

As he bounded through the zone I couldn't help but wonder how physics in this world worked. After about half an hour I started to see gears floating through the air. I looked forward to see clockworks foreboding castle. We arrived at the castle in a rather bumpy landing. I shifted down to the left side of cujo and walked with him to the door. I raised my hand to knock and the door slid open noiselessly. I stepped back slightly before continuing in. When I entered the lair, I noticed it wasn't what I expected. It looked akin to a library but strewn about the room was a few viewing portals. It had two chairs in front of a fire facing each other. I had a feeling that clockwork was already here. "It seems as if you've decorated since the last time I saw your place." I observed. Suddenly Clockwork in his adult form appeared from above me. "Hello, there angel. Right on time." He replied with a smirk. I chuckled at the pun and replied "Nice , what now?" His smirk fell as he explained. "Ah, well we are going to sit down and discuss what has happened and why you are in my realm."

I nodded and motioned for cujo to help me to a chair. After cujo helped me he laid down in front of the fire. Once I was comfortable and clockwork sat down he flicked his hand. As soon as he did I felt strength flow into my limbs and purge the pain from them. When he finished I flexed my hand. No pain. "So where shall we begin?" He asked amused. I looked at him in astonishment. "How am I here? Why am I here? How did I do that thing from before? What happened to my world? Why did you help me?" I asked exasperated. He set his staff to the side and flexed his fingers together. "I shall answer in the order of importance. Your world, unfortunately, was destroyed. I am sorry." He said sympathetically. I gasped and clenched my teeth. I felt myself wanting to cry but found I was dried out. I felt cujo worm his way into my lap. I blinked a few times and whimpered "H-how?"

He grimaced "The beings that entered your world used your mother's machine to incinerate it. You are here because it seems the combination of your powers, the machine, your entire world dying, and you being almost dead created a portal to our dimension. It opened around you almost exactly like the incident of a daniel fenton. It has caused you to become a half-ghost." He recited, pausing for a moment to let the knowledge sink in. He resumed speaking "The reason for how you summoned those waves of energy is unknown even to me. It is hidden from me. Why I helped you is because the second you became part of our dimension I saw your future here. Because of that I will help and train you." Once he finished grabbed his staff and floated motioned for me to come with him. It took me a few minutes to gain my bearings. I shooed cujo off and followed clockwork. All three of us walked down a long bleak hallway fitted with lanterns. We ended up in front of a white door.

"Open it. I think you'll find it to your liking." He motioned with his staff to the door. I opened the door and gasped. It looked exactly like my old one! It had all of my treasures and my most treasured piece of all. My three season set of danny phantom. My hands flew to my mouth. I turned to clockwork and hugged him. He chuckled and pat my head "You're welcome." he murmured. I pulled away slowly and exclaimed "Thank you!" I swayed on my feet to have clockwork catch me. "You need rest. Sleep now. We will begin your training in the morning." he whispered tenderly. I nodded as he carried me over and tucked me in. Cujo jumped up into the bed with me. He curled next to my side as I mumbled "G'night". Clockwork chuckled and closed the door.

~The next morning~

I woke in the morning to a certain green mutt licking my face. "Ha-ha! C-cujo! Down boy!" I laughed. I finally got him off me with a few well-placed scratches. I got up and walked down the hallway to clockwork's library. I found him in front of one of his viewing portals. "Good morning clocky." I yawned out. He turned around and raised an eyebrow "Clocky?" he asked. I shrugged as my stomach rumbled. I blushed and asked "Uh, do you have any food?" He smiled and said "Why, I would be a very poor guardian if I let you starve. Wouldn't I?" He then pointed at a table next to the chair I sat in yesterday. On it sat a plate of eggs and sausage. Next to it was a pitcher of water and a glass. "I'll be done soon. The bathroom is just beyond your room." he added.

I shrugged before going and eating. Throwing a few bits of sausage to cujo I heard clockwork ask "How are you feeling about your situation angel?" He seemed to tense ever so slightly. "I'm happy I suppose. I'm just trying to focus on that I'm here than how I got here. There is no way I can change what happened, so what's the point of agonizing over it. Am I right?" I replied. "You are wise beyond your years angel. Now I am going to teach you about the ghost zone and it's inhabitants. Any questions?" He told me as he went to his chair. "You said yesterday that i'm a halfa correct?" He nodded. "Then why aren't my powers acting up? I seem to recall danny having many troubles with his powers." I asked puzzled.

He smiled and explained "I enchanted the amulet I gave you to restrain your powers so you would not hurt yourself." I raised my eyebrow. "Okay. Well can I take it off?" I queried. He nodded. I cautiously took the amulet off and gasped. It felt like I was submerged in ice water and went in front of a fire. After the feeling passed I immediately noticed I was sinking through the chair. I yelped a little as I felt clockwork lifted me up. "You know, If I wasn't here you would have had the displeasure of being phased into my home." He told me amused. "I shivered before nervously laughing. "That doesn't sound very good. Hey, how are you holding me up?" I asked. "Simple. I turned my hand intangible." He explained. "So, how do I get unintangible?" I queried. "My advice is to focus on what it feels like to have your feet on the floor. The constant weight." He said as he slowly lowered me down.

I focused on that and was relieved as I touched the floor. I was released by clockwork. I frowned and put the amulet back on as to not have anymore unwanted surprises. I had a few questions for clockwork. "Clocky?" I asked apprehensively as we sat down. "There's some things you are not telling don't talk or act like this from what I know of are you being so nice? When in your universe did I come here? And why in the name of Hades do I feel so dull?! It feels like I'm..." I grasped my chest and sighed "Incomplete…" He shifted to his older form as he as he sighed dejectedly. "I suppose I haven't told you everything. You see Angel, I see all that will and could be. I see the relationship we shall develop in the future, and no it's not romantic. It's a paternal one." He said uneasily.

"I wanted to protect you from yourself. You have what is known as an 'Emotion Core'. It is incredibly rare, in fact the last one to exist was a thousand years ago. If left unchecked your emotions are amplified to an extreme. If you are hit with such extreme sadness as before you might rip yourself apart. So I suppressed your emotions. You have come here at the same time as danny fenton's accident. The two portals appearing at the same time was essential. It weakened the barriers to a certain degree so that yours was able to make one for a few split seconds." He explained sadly. "I only wanted to protect you." He said while floating over and putting a hand on my shoulder." I saw my entire existence before me from the moment I came into existence. But you...you gave me hope." He smiled. I looked up with tears in my eyes. I sniffled as he opened his arms. I fell into them as I cried. We stayed like that for a few minutes with him comforting me and telling me it was going to be ok. After a while I stopped crying and started thinking about what I wanted to do here. I wanted to be the one thing I've always wanted to be. A hero. I looked up at Clockwork with determination. "Teach me." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Thank you jasonbay13 and Shiranai Atsune for being my first followers! I'm so happy! Sorry this was a tad short but I had to cram a bunch of info in here! Ok so If anybody who reads this knows a good beta reader who specializes in making it actually look good on the website itself, please PM or comment (I'm** **desperate) Cue sweat drop. Anyway! Thank YOU!**


	3. Training, Teaching, And Bonding

Once we got up Clockwork provided me with a white t-shirt and some white shorts. He took me to a random flat rock in the zone. He stood in front of me and said "Before I can teach you of your core and anything else you must master your basic ghost powers. So hand me the amulet so I can teach you how to shift into your ghost form." he told me with his hand out. I gave it to him cautiously. I felt the thrum of my powers and gasped as I could no longer see myself. " Easy, focus on yourself. Imagine you are looking in a mirror." he instructed me.

I did as he said and looked to see myself shimmering. I closed my eyes and focused harder. I opened them and hollered a "Nice!" before seeing myself go through the rock. I yelped before feeling clockwork grab me again. I laughed sheepishly at his wry smile. " I do hope this won't become **too** much of a habit." He teased. I focused again and managed to stay on the ground. I did a little shimmy and stopped. I looked at clockwork with my eyebrow raised. "Did you mess with my emotions again? That's the happiest I've felt in a while." I pouted while crossing my arms. He chuckled and said "Yes, It just took time to lock up the residual grief. You felt empty earlier because what I used was a spell that searched your entire system for all of the sadness. Your can still produce new sorrow, but now you won't have to worry about the whole dying obstacle." I stopped pouting and began to smile. I faltered a bit at the dying thing but grinned wildly nonetheless.

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug "Thank you clockie!" I squealed loudly. He let out a small oof and hugged me back. He smiled for a second before growing serious again. " You are welcome angel. Now to unlock your ghost form you need to focus on where you feel your power coming from and tap into it. That area is your core." He explained. I lifted my eyebrow before shrugging and trying to do as he said. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy in my chest. It felt weird but I managed to think about touching it and something seemed to happen. I opened my eyes to see golden transformation rings going around my body. I was shell shocked for a moment before asking clockwork for a mirror. I had a sneaking suspicion he stopped time as he handed me a full length mirror.

I looked at in shock. My eyes were purple and my hair was a mixture of red and blue. It was blue with red tips. I had very light electricity scars all over. I mean, I had seen the super tiny things crisscrossed over the rest of my body but for some reason I thought they wouldn't be on my face. It looked like someone with a red marker drew the branches of a really tiny tree all over my face. I slowly turned from the mirror to look at clockwork. He was slightly sad as he told me "Yes, they are there in your human form, and the entry points are in your shoulders. In my opinion though they compliment your features quite nicely." he said, with a little humor at the end. I smiled and chuckled a bit before he exclaimed with a smug grin "Now, let's work on your intangibility and invisibility." I jumped up as a wall appeared next to me. I squinted my eyes at clockworks smug grin.

~3 hours later~

I sighed as Clockwork kept making me turn different parts of my body invisible and intangible. Needless to say I face planted many times. I was incredibly drained from standing and using my powers so much. The zone helped me I think? I asked clockwork earlier and he said that the zone helped "charge" ghosts and it was easier to train here. At the moment I was staring at my hand, and trying to make it fade from my view. As soon as I did I saw clockworks tail in front of me. "Trainings over for today." He announced. I nodded happily and grabbed his now outstretched hand. I felt us lift into into the air and giggled. Once we started flying back to the tower I felt a bubble of energy flaring up inside of me. I started to feel really weird. It felt like when you were in the air during a trampoline jump. I cautiously let go of Clockies hand. I started chuckling before giving out a full-blown laughing attack. I was floating in the middle of the ghost zone! The place I've dreamed of going to for years! I hugged my stomach while I spun around. I felt so alive in this land of the dead. I started to notice my surroundings were blurring around me. I looked back to see clockwork in the distance. I gasped before realizing that I was flying! "Woo-hoo!" I yelled while flying back to clockwork. I almost flew past him but he caught me by my ankle. I looked back at him with a grin and a giggle. "I can fly! Clockie, isn't that awesome!" I exclaimed. He chuckled as he pulled me upright. "Yes, I suppose it is. You best be careful though. We have many months of training before us. We will focus on flying tomorrow." He told me with a smirk. I groaned lightly as we headed back to the tower.

~Time skip 2 months~

"But Clockwoooooork. I don't wanna!" I whined. Before me was a large book that read ' _How to speak Spanish_ ' I pouted and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage. "Can I learn latin or esperanto instead?" I asked. He told me dryly "You will soon enough. You must learn spanish first. I will not budge on this angel." I grabbed the edge of his cloak and sank to the floor. "But I don't want to!" I complained. He looked at me with an evil grin. "If you don't I just might have to cancel our mall trip. Oh what a shame." He spoke with a facade of sadness, still grinning. I jumped up grabbing my chest. "Thou art most evil! Fine, I'll learn frickin spanish." I exaggerated. I sat down at the desk and went to page one. I groaned and slammed my head into the book. Clockwork floated over and patted me on the back.

~Timeskip 1 month~

I looked around the mall in my human form excitedly. I kept on getting weird looks because of the scars, but I shrugged them off. I wanted to get some new clothes besides all the white training clothes, then I needed to get some tech supplies, and finally some stuff for cujo. Man I was lucky clockwork had money. Wait, how did that work anyway? Eh, nevermind. I oohed excitedly as I saw they had hot topic-like shops here. It took me a while but I finally narrowed down what I wanted. I got a few different t-shirts I liked before finding my two outfits that I loved. 'One for my ghost form and one for me.' I thought pleasantly. I decided to try on the human one first. Quickly hurrying to the dressing room I put everything on. Slowly walking out of the dressing room, I looked in the mirror and whistled lowly. I was wearing a blackish-purple (mostly black) hoodie with golden shiny strings. I had it parted where I had a skin-tight red shirt on. I had some black pants that hugged my figure but was also super flexible on. To complete the look I had some black steel-toed boots on. I took in my form for a few moments before reluctantly changing into my training outfit.

I came out and politely asked after paying if I could go back in and get changed. The woman at the counter looked me over and drawled "Ok, but only if you show me afterwards cutie?" while winking at me. I blushed and stuttered out a thanks. After getting dressed I showed the cashier how I looked and quickly got out of there. I walked around for a bit finding all the equipment I needed. Just as I was about to go to the pet store, a plume of _something golden_ came out of my mouth. It wasn't hot or cold but I could see it. Struck dumb for a moment until I was phased into a locked store. I quickly got into a battle stance and turned around to face my attacker. A low chuckle emits from the dark figure as they stepped into the light. "Going to attack your mentor are you?" Clockwork came out of the darkness crossing his arms. As he raised an eyebrow I sheepishly rubbed my neck and apologized. "It's almost time to go but I wanted to give you some advice. Cujo won't need a new collar." he told me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow as he disappeared with a large boom. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Show off."

I turned invisible and intangible and walked out to the nearest bathroom. I got out and there and continued on my way to the pet store. As I walked into the store I was greeted by a perky male cashier. "How may I help you today sir!" he asked with a smile. I smiled nervously and asked "Where are your tags and toys? I just got a new dog and I was hoping to surprise him with some new toys." He nodded and led me to the toy section and pointed out the collar tag section for me. "If you need anything else just ask." He told me over his shoulder as he walked away. I sighed and looked at the immense amount of toys. I picked out a few I thought cujo would like and went over to the tags. I looked around for a while before finding one that I liked and getting it was a little black bone with a gold outline. It now read his name and who to return him to. I walked over to the cash register and put it all on the counter.

The guy looked at the name-tag while scanning the items and raised his eyebrow. "Cujo?" He asked. I grinned. "I didn't choose the name so quit _dogging_ me about it." I told him. He snorted. "That was terrible." "Hey dude, I can tell when I _barked_ up the wrong tree." He held his hand over his mouth holding back giggles before straightening and telling me what I owed. I could tell he totally loved my puns so I rattled off a few more as I was heading out the door. I finally got out of there and went back into the other store. Clockwork was waiting there with a satisfied smirk. I huffed and begrudgingly admitted "You were right. The collar wouldn't be able to stretch anyways." I pouted and slouched my shoulders while making sure not to drag my bags on the floor. Which was an accomplishment under the gigantic amount of bags I had. He smirked even more and opened the portal home.

~Timeskip 3 Months~

I stood up from my desk with a smile. I had finally finished making my homemade tracking devices. I was going to be able to use them to find my way around the ghost zone. Plus the added bonus of making sure I knew where cujo was. I quickly put one on his collar. He had fallen asleep on the bed like he always did when I was tinkering. A knock came from my door. I quickly got up and opened it to see clockwork with a grin on his face. This could go two ways. Either there's gonna be a nice surprise or I'm gonna get my butt kicked in training. I was leaning toward the latter from the gleam in his eye. "Yeah, Clocky?" I asked leaning my head to the door frame. "Get dressed and pack your bags angel." He said happily. "Why?" I asked as I got the basics together. "You are going to meet your new teachers." I perked up and looked at him with a half-grin. " I have been preparing you so far by training you physically and mentally. You have progressed to the point where we must broaden your horizons. Because of this you will have a new schedule to follow. I have requested a few favors from various ghosts throughout the zone. You will now be taught by six new ghosts besides myself." I leapt up and gave clocky a giant bear hug. I squeed and gave him a dozen thank-yous. Once I got off him I asked "Who are they and what will I be learning!" He quickly handed me a scroll. I unfurled it and grinned. This was going to be fun!

 **Whew! Sorry guys! I have been having a rough couple a months but I'm trying to get back on the bandwagon! Thank you to rangerfan1871 and dakotafillnow for following my story! And BTW not sorry for the cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
